Reconnecting
by Jenko83
Summary: A little one shot I thought up last night when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy a bit of M rated Berena in the wake of all the grief.


Serena was awake, not wide awake, but awake enough to take in the wonder of the woman sleeping next to her; her Wonder Woman. Bernie had been amazing these last couple of weeks. Putting up with Serena's mood swings; being pushed away one minute and pulled close the next. The grief was crippling for Serena. But she did not want Bernie to suffer either. Bernie did not see it like that though. She had made it clear that she was there no matter what, to support Serena; her partner. This made Serena's head reel, even after all of this; Bernie did not want them to fall apart. That is what she had said in the office; Serena knew that Bernie did not say things lightly and she did not say things she did not mean.

Bernie was sleeping soundly next to Serena. Serena had not realised how much she had missed Bernie's warmth and strength next to her. It was right she should be here. Serena was happy that Bernie had agreed to come over, and although there was no plan for her to stay over, she was glad she had. Luckily in all of this even though Serena had pushed away Bernie and sent her back to her flat a few weeks ago she had not been foolish enough to send her packing with the bits of stuff that accumulated at Serena's in the weeks previous. _Thank god for small mercies that Bernie did have clean clothes and nightwear here._

Serena smiled at the fact that Bernie always slept in the same position, on her side, in what can only be described as a recovery position.

Serena's neck rested on Bernie's outstretched left arm. Bernie's right arm was draped over Serena. Serena found herself running her hand down Bernie's side and under her top to run her fingers over Bernie's stomach muscles. At that moment she had to admit that she had missed the touch, the intimacy between them. But this was all down to Serena. She had either sent Bernie away, out of harm's way of her grief, or she had wanted Bernie to hold her tight until the tears stopped and the pain went away.

Her hand still running over Bernie's hips and sides and stomach, she kisses Bernie's collarbone. A small kiss which deepens with the yearning that Serena feels. Distracted by her own feelings it makes her jump when Bernie wakes with one eye open "Are you being wicked Ms Campbell?" an obvious smirk on her face.

"Maybe…" Serena confirms as she looks up and continues her kisses.

"I hope whatever you are doing cannot be seen when I am wearing my scrubs Frauline?"

Serena traced her finger on Bernie's neckline where the scrub top would rest. "Nope, you are safe." She smiles and comes up to kiss a sleepy Bernie on the lips. Bernie may be tired but reciprocates warmly with her eyes closed. Both secretly grateful that for a moment the hurt and grief of the last few weeks is not taking over everything.

Serena is breathing deeply, "Sorry for waking you Bern, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Bernie matches Serena's deep breaths as she put her hands firmly to Serena's hips and turns them so that Bernie is on her back and Serena is straddled on top her. Serena brings her hands up to cup Bernie's face in her hands as they kiss, kiss like they have not in weeks.

As they kiss deeply, tongues exploring as moans of pleasure escape from them both. Bernie ensures her right leg is slightly lifted between Serena's legs so that she can make contact with Serena's core with her thigh.

All the while Bernie's eyes are mainly closed, at most half open. But Serena knew this was not Bernie being lazy. This was lovemaking; slow, calculated lovemaking. Every touch, every move by Bernie was made to heighten the experience for Serena. Serena was really turned on by this, especially when Bernie started to roll her hips slowly so that her thigh rubbed Serena where she needed it. Serena's breath hitched as she broke their kiss and she kissed Bernie's neck and worked up to her ear. "God Bernie, I need you."

At those words she felt Bernie's left hand go beneath her waistband and cup her arse tightly, pulling her body up a little as her right hand went down the front to seek out wet heat. She was not disappointed. As she slipped her hand down and circled Serena's clit Bernie let out a moan and opened her eyes. "Woah, good god." Bernie took a couple of breaths and looked at Serena as if to seek permission to continue. To Bernie it had been so long and she wanted to check this is what Serena wanted. Not that she would know how to stop if Serena said no. Serena caught her in a searing kiss which was confirmation enough for Bernie to proceed. As she closed her eyes she ran her fingers down to Serena's opening and pushed 2 fingers in as her thumb located the clit. Bernie pushed her leg up as the fingers went deep to find Serena's g spot. Bernie then slowly used her own body to roll a rhythm between the two of them. Her fingers pumping slowly but deep as each time Serena moaned as Bernie hit the spot. She threw her head back as she could feel an orgasm approaching, this spurred Bernie on, maintaining the rhythm as she focused on the clit and massaged Serena's tight arse.

Serena placed her hands on Bernie's shoulders as she shook hard through her orgasm. Bernie kept her fingers inside but lessened the pace as Serena came. She slowly moved her right hand over to Serena's other arse cheek as she ran her thigh over Serena's core feeling the wetness she had created, through her pyjama bottoms. Serena lowered her still shaking body to kiss Bernie on the lips. Bernie could feel the wetness of tears and her eyes flicked open with concern.

She bought her left hand up to wipe away Serena's tears, "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Serena laughed weakly, "I missed you, I missed this. I'm the one who should be sorry." She took a couple of breaths to compose herself, "I'm sorry for the tears, it seems I cry at everything these days." She stroked Bernie's face, "Thanks for not bailing out on me and being the patient one. I never want to push you away again."

Bernie smiled and kissed Serena's forehead as she folded her into her arms and rolled them over so that they could get some sleep, "I'm here. Always. Now let's get some sleep."


End file.
